


A Day as a Medic

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sparklings, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into one Earth day in med bay with Ratchet and Knockout after Shockwave's Predicons have gone out of control and both factions are forced to come together in a truce.<br/>Knockout unhappily goes about his day doing repairs, delivering sparklings, and helping out in the lower levels of the Nemesis where Eradicons and Vehicons are bred like organic animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day as a Medic

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this little horror of a story came out of my head and I decided to post it. It has the same sort of theme as "Experiment Gone Wrong," so if you enjoyed that work at all, you might also like this one. 
> 
> Before you begin reading I want to offer another warning other than what the Archive has to choose from. This work is full of "breeding" Eradicons and Vehicons like animals, so if this bothers you, turn back NOW! I mean it!!!
> 
> ~Extra notes~
> 
> * means Bumblebee is speaking   
> " means regular speaking   
> ' means thinking

Ratchet sometimes hated his job. It wasn't exactly easy and the patients he had to deal with were troublesome at best. Optimus was really the only one who was compliant when it came time to be checked over for his annual tune-up. Most of the others were problems he really didn't need.

Both Decepticon and Autobot had finally come to a truce once the terrible Predicons had gotten out of Shockwave's control, the beasts attacking both sides equally. They had seen no other way to combat their shared threat other than to team up for a time. It had seemed like a good idea, but Ratchet was finding it hard to deal with the combined forces.

Instead of treating his own team, now he was working on a huge amount of Eradicons and Vehicons, not to mention an unruly Starscream or a volatile Megatron. Knockout wasn't much help, deeming himself to be the lesser medic and slipping out of many of the harder and more time consuming repairs when they came in.

"I said I needed the four scalpel! Not the six, you idiot!" Ratchet shouted when he was handed the smaller of the set of surgical tools by a scarlet sports model.

"Anyone can make a mistake!" Knockout retorted, sniffing a bit as Ratchet got ready to throw the potential weapon back at him.

"Mechs who have been doing this job for as long as you say you have been do not! It is a novice mistake and 0SC3R is not exactly stable!"

"He's just an Eradicon! We can always get another!"

"No, they are not trash to be thrown out! He has a personality component, Knockout! Now hurry up!"

Knockout got the other sized scalpel and handed it over to the irate white and red ambulance. What a grouch! Knockout snorted and headed off to the connected room where the recovering patients were housed. There were four Vehicons and Bumblebee, the scout having had his door wing torn off as Predaking had tried to bite him in half and failed.

"Hey, handsome. How you feeling?" Knockout cooed, padding over to where Bumblebee was resting.

*Still feeling sore, but that's nothing compared to being dead, right?* Bumblebee replied tiredly, making a happy sounding purr when his mate gave his back a rub.

"Right you are, Bee." Knockout returned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead. "Get better for me soon, okay?"

*Of course I will, Knockout. You know I'm tougher than I look*

"I think you look pretty fragging tough, my little scout! Keep it up-Doctor's orders." Knockout soothed, massaging his partner's tense back and helping loosen up the new cabling that was holding on the mech's right doorframe.

Bumblebee smiled a little at the praise and allowed himself to relax into his partner's touch. It was really all he wanted, getting quite lonely when he was left in the recovery room all by himself. Sure, the Vehicons were nice to talk to and all, but they weren't Knockout.

"KNOCKOUT!"

"Gotta go, handsome. But I promise I will be back tonight, okay?"

*Make sure you don't keep old Ratchet waiting! He'll have your head if he's left without his assistant!* Bumblebee laughed, making a gesture for Knockout to go. *I'll be here when you come back, don't worry.*

"You had better be." Knockout teased, patting his bondmate on his aft once before heading back into the main wing of med bay.

"We've got another Vehicon who has a broken leg strut. It should be a quick fix." Ratchet said, motioning with his head to where a stricken Vehicon lay on one of the medical berths. His hands were busy within the Eradicon's chest where he was doing some delicate work mending some severed wiring.

"I will be right with him, Doctor." Knockout replied snidely, padding over to the mech.

"Do not use that tone with me." Ratchet retorted, not in the mood to deal with the sassy red mech. He had more important things to do!

Knockout went to the Vehicon and quickly numbed the mech's leg so he wouldn't feel any of the repairs. Normally if the factions were apart, Knockout wouldn't have wasted any kind of medical energon on such a wound, the affliction considered to be minor. But Ratchet and the other Autobots insisted all pain that could be prevented should be, so now everyone who came in with a problem was either sedated or numbed and Knockout had no say in the matter.

"Just stay nice and still and I should have your major strut aligned in no time!" he assured cockily, easing the metal that acted much like a human leg bone into place.

"Thank you, sir." the Vehicon said softly, shaking a little from the obvious trauma. He had seen so many of his fellow mechs die at the claws of Predaking that day, so he was considerably shaken.

"Don't mention it. It's my job, you know." Knockout replied sarcastically, rolling his optics a bit as he helped the other 'bot into the recovery wing.

***

Ratchet was glad he had saved 0SC3R, closing up the mech's chassis and welding him back together like a human surgeon would stitch his patient back up. With a satisfied grunt he picked up the limp form of the Eradicon and headed into the recovery wing with him. He found Knockout there sitting on Bumblebee's berth, petting his side and deep in conversation. The medic hated to admit it, but the pair was rather cute. Who knew that the merging of factions could create such relationships?

"You do remember that we have Starscream coming in soon, don't you?" Ratchet asked after tucking the Eradicon in under some blankets. Knockout glanced up, waving a dismissive hand at Ratchet.

"Yes, yes, the troublesome Seeker is due to come in for a tune-up in about twenty Earth minutes. What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Prepare some sedative! I'm out and you and I both know Starscream is horrible to deal with if he isn't in recharge." Ratchet snapped, wanting the younger mech to get his act together. They had a med bay to run and all he was doing was fussing over Bumblebee who was due to leave in a day!

"I'll get it done, don't get your aft in a twist."

"Do not use that tone with me again!"

"What are you, my Carrier? I can talk however I like!" Knockout shot back, personality just as fiery as his paint color.

"Just get it done."

*You had better do it. He'll be really angry with you if you don't. Plus it will make your job harder in the end* Bumblebee pointed out, azure optics bright as he spoke in a series of whirs and beeps.

"He'll get the sedative in a few Earth minutes! Primus, almighty!"

***

Megatron hated this time of Earth year. Starscream was enough trouble to start with, but when he needed to visit the med bay for an annual tune-up, the little fragger threw a fit which ended in either violence or hiding. This time it was hiding.

"Where are you, you little wretch?!" Megatron snarled, having to search the Nemesis for his skittish mate. He had not let anyone know in his faction or Optimus's, but he and the Seeker had bonded recently.

It wasn't unheard of, but Megatron knew it could possibly be a huge mistake. It had started out as a means to better control his unruly aerial, but soon his feelings towards the other mech changed to ones he hated to admit he had anymore. For some reason he found himself bonding with Starscream because he didn't want to let the other get away-to find someone else. Starscream belonged to him alone.

"Starscream! Come out this instant or I will personally have you locked in med bay for the rest of the night!"

There was no answer or sign of his Seeker, so Megatron had to keep searching. He frowned when he finally found the skittish mech curled up under crate of energon in one of the more obscure storage rooms of the Nemesis's lower levels. Growling and barring his sharp dentas, Megatron strode over and made to grab Starscream and drag him out of his hiding place.

"No! Please! Don't make me go! I'm perfectly functional!" Starscream wailed, pressing even further back into the tight space so he was just out of reach.

"Starscream, come out. Now."

"They'll hurt me!" Starscream mewled, optics wide with fear.

"I wouldn't let them hurt you, fool! Now come or we will be late." Megatron said gruffly, although there was a hint of compassion in his words. He meant it when he said he would keep Starscream safe. "You are acting ridiculous as usual."

Starscream made an unhappy whine when Megatron finally got a hold of him, his hands curling around under his arms before he tugged the Seeker out of his hiding place. With that he hefted his partner into his arms and gave his side a pat. Starscream quivered a bit, ready for anything. Megatron had beaten him the last time he hid...

"Good. Now let's get this over with, shall we?"

"I don't need to go..." Starscream sniffled, claws curling nervously into Megatron's arm plating as the fearsome warlord held him there in the storage room like a sparkling.

"You have to. I will reward you afterwards. Now come along. I can't be seen carrying you."

Megatron set Starscream down but kept a firm grip on the Seeker's slim wrist so he wouldn't bolt. He had done it before after he appeared to be calmed, so the silver mech was not going to take any chances. With a little tug he forced Starscream to follow, glad he wasn't met with too much resistance.

"And yet you don't mind holding my hand?" Starscream retorted, wings pulled back with aggravation and nervousness. Megatron snorted and rolled his optics, giving his mate a good clout to the side of his head.

"I am holding you by your wrist. Not your hand, you little menace."

He finally made it to med bay, met by a scowling Autobot medic. Despite his unfriendly demeanor, Megatron liked the mech well enough. He knew how to handle Starscream, which Megatron had decided was a kind of art form. Since he could control the spastic mech, he gained respect in the warlord's optics.

"Here he is."

"You're late."

"I apologize, medic, but I was busy trying to find the little wretch this whole time to get him here at all! Now you will do what you must and report to me when you have finished." he ordered, depositing Starscream on the nearest medical berth before striding out.

"Don't you dare try anything." Ratchet warned when he saw the Seeker's optics turn towards the door leading to the recovery wing. Starscream made a nervous chitter, wings fluttering to show his unease.

"Will you hold him!?" Ratchet demanded when Knockout got close enough, narrowly avoiding a swipe of terribly sharp claws.

"Calm down! I've got him!" Knockout growled back, quickly putting Starscream in a headlock and forcing him down onto the berth while the aerial struggled like they were trying to kill him.

"Good. Now give him the sedative."

"About that...I couldn't make a full dose in time. He's only getting half this time around." Knockout said sheepishly, quickly easing the needle of the syringe up under the Seeker's sleek shoulder plating.

Starscream let loose a loud squeal of pain when he felt the pinch and the pressure of medicated liquid being forced into one of his major energon lines. Thrashing a little more before he started to get tired, the Seeker made a pitiful mewling and leaned back against Knockout to keep himself on his hands and knees.

"You're fine, Commander. Rest easy." Knockout soothed, his tone laced with sass as always. He pushed Starscream down onto his side with ease, still holding the half conscious mech while Ratchet began some scans.

Ratchet went about everything as fast as he could without missing anything that might be important. He knew the sedative wouldn't last as long since it was only half of what Starscream should have been given. That and he honestly hated working with Seeker builds. They were complicated and sensitive, so even something that normally wouldn't bother another mech might discomfort a Seeker.

"He's just fine. Other than needing a new anti-virus." he mused, quickly forcing the drowsy aerial to swallow a small vial of light green energon.

Starscream mumbled softly, trying to pull his head away as Ratchet pried open his jaw and shoved the vial down into his throat. Starscream choked the liquid down, dry retching once afterwards. Ratchet rolled his optics, knowing he hadn't harmed him in any way. The Decpeticon was just full of drama.

-Come get your Seeker. He's entirely fine- Ratchet commed across the new mass frequency to the warlord.

He got no answer, but he knew Megatron was on his way. As predicted, a few Earth minutes later he was striding into the room and opening his arms for the groggy mech to be placed in them. Ratchet hefted Starscream up into Megatron's waiting grasp, noticing how the warlord subtly moved Starscream's neck so he wouldn't get a crick there later. It was a tender gesture, one the medic would never have expected from Megatron.

'See new things ever Earth day, I suppose. I should be used to it by now.' Ratchet mused as Megatron made his way out of med bay and disappeared down the hall.

***

Ratchet was furious when the spark of a badly injured Vehicon faded out as he desperately tried to keep him online. Swearing, the red and white medic slammed his fist into the medical berth. How dare the mech die on his watch! It was so frustrating and painful to know he couldn't save him.

"What's the big deal, Doctor? As I said before, we can get another." Knockout assured, giving Ratchet a pat on his shoulder.

"They are mechs, Knockout! We do not simply "replace" our own kind! Each one is unique!"

"Whatever. I'm the only one who has to really deal with them. You don't have to help out the first-timers figure out how to frag!"

"Knockout!" Ratchet snarled, not liking the way Megatron had a breeding facility for the mass produced Eradicons and Vehicons. They had short gestation periods for their sparklings, so once they had one, they were put back in the mix to mate again.

"Seriously! You go down there and you'll see what I mean! They can pop out sparklings like you wouldn't believe..."

"Get out!" Ratchet shouted, hurling the nearest wrench at Knockout. The scarlet plated medic dodged before scampering out of the med bay and down to the Eradicon breeding area. He was due there in a few Earth minutes anyways.

Knockout arrived and inwardly groaned. The huge room as filled with small, prison like cells where each pair would be placed and locked inside until they finished. Soundwave normally arranged which mechs would pair together and that day was no different. The calculating mech always put virgin mechs together, feeling it somehow helped them both through. But virgin mechs didn't know what mating was like or how to do it correctly.

That was where he came in.

He picked up a data pad that hung in the entrance to the massive area and sighed. Four new couplings, which meant four annoyingly long mating sessions. Grunting nastily, Knockout strode into the room labeled with a red mark, signaling it was one of the first time pairs.

Two Eradicons stared at him as he entered, the smaller of the two shying away towards the back corner of the room. He was obviously the submissive 'bot who would become the Carrier of the young. It was good the roles had been established before he even showed up. Normally he wasn't so lucky. The extra time gave him a chance to feel bad for them both, the pair tense and nervous as they eyed him.

"This is your first time?"

They nodded.

"Alright, let's get you both started, shall we? Nothing to be afraid of." he assured, confidently walking over to the smaller Eradicon and picking him up. The mech squirmed a little in his grasp before he was set down on the berth, shaking considerably.

"You will be the Sire, I presume?" Knockout asked the larger, the mech nodding once.

"AX3L agreed because I'm too scared to be it."

"No need to be afraid of it!" Knockout assured, picking the larger mech up as well after getting AX3L onto his hands and knees, draping the larger mech over his partner.

AX3L quivered under his assigned partner as Knockout got the larger mech, whose name he found out to be AC3, to release his spike and pressurize it so he was breeding ready. Once he was set, Knockout had to coax a nervous AX3L to slide back his valve cover. It was always a battle with the soon-to-be Carriers he had found. They just didn't want to submit sometimes.

"Come on, we don't have all eternity...that's it. You'll be just fine." Knockout soothed when the smaller mech finally gave in and pulled the cover back with a soft click. "Now let's get you ready." the medic said, taking a tube of lubricant and spreading some around the mech's valve and his partner's ready spike.

AX3L made a pitiful whimper, shifting under AC3 powerful body. Knockout had made sure the mech was squeezing his partner on both sides of his lower middle with his arms to keep him relatively still. Struggling would only make the whole ordeal more painful.

"Alright, let's get you two going." he said, taking AC3's spike and guiding the tip into AX3L's valve. That got a horrified mewl, the mech trying to kick AC3 off.

"Uh-Uh! None of that!" Knockout scolded gently, making sure the Eradicon didn't damage his partner. "Just stay still."

With that AC3's breeding protocols kicked in and he gave a good thrust up into his partner's untouched valve, breaking the seal and burying himself deep in the tight heat. AX3L let loose a pained cry, trying to wriggle out from under his rutting partner. He didn't hush after the initial seal-breaking, either, sobbing and screaming as AC3 went at him, mind fogged over with lust.

"Easy...easy, now." Knockout said, petting AX3L's side as he tried to buck AC3 off. Sadly for him it was a fight he wasn't going to win.

There was some grunting starting to come from the Sire, signaling he was close to his overload. The one good thing about first-timers was that they normally didn't last too long, so their unwilling partners didn't have to endure the mating for an excruciatingly long period of time.

"This might hurt a little." Knockout warned as AC3 gave a short, barking cry as he overloaded, sending his hot transfluids deep into his partner's valve. His spike tied him with AX3L, expanding so they wouldn't be able to break apart for a good twenty Earth minutes or so.

The process of tying often hurt, even with experienced mechs. Pit, it still hurt Knockout when Bumblebee tied with him on occasion! It was just something their kind had to deal with in order to assure they would take with sparkling. By keeping the transfluids inside their mate, there was a much higher chance for the pairing to be successful.

AX3L cried out, trying to tear himself away from the pressure and ache in his valve, panicking when he found he was stuck to AC3. Knockout quickly calmed him by pressing down on a special nerve-like node in his neck, much like a human pressure point, which made him go limp and giving AC3 a chance to settle down as well.

"Good work, you two! You'll be able to pull apart in about twenty Earth minutes, give or take a few. Just rest easy." he assured, smiling a bit when AC3 started nuzzling at AX3L's cheek to hush his pained whimpers. It was good to see some breeding programming was coming through in the young 'bots.

"Sorry it hurt..."

"It's...okay...I'll be okay." AX3L answered after a few deep vents, returning the affection. Perhaps he could get to know the other mech. They might work out just fine.

"I'll leave you two be. I have more mechs to train and some sparklings to deliver." Knockout said, calling Bumblebee across their bond link to ask him for help.

***

*What am I supposed to do?* Bumblebee asked nervously, optics wide when he was brought into a tiny room with two powerful looking Eradicons within it. Knockout sighed, rubbing the sides of his head with frustration.

"Just set them up to mate. I'll be right back after I help out a Carrier who's gone into labor early. Just teach them how to frag."

*I...Okay...* Bumblebee sighed, turning to the assigned couple. They both watched him warily, wings pulled back to show potential aggressive tendencies and fear. Both mixed could be quite disastrous. *Need me to help you out?* he asked softly, trying to be pleasant.

"Get out." the nearest of the Eradicons snarled, wings pulling back as he got ready to fight.

*Okay, I will leave you be then...* Bumblebee yelped, quickly retreating from the room. *Knockout, I am not going back in there with them about to kill me!*

"Then come over here and help me." Knockout shouted from a smaller subsection of the room where the due Carriers were either resting from or in labor.

*What's his name?* Bumblebee asked the Sire who was nervously pacing in front of the berth where his partner lay panting.

"G3RALD." he said, wincing when his partner started to whimper.

"Okay, let's see what's going on in there." Knockout sighed, prodding at the Eradicon's swollen middle after doing a few scans. "Everything looks good. You've got four on the way, so brace yourself." he advised, standing back for a bit as the other mech started to push.

*That's it! You're doing great!* Bumblebee assured when G3RALD let loose a howl of pain, his first created emerging.

"Clean it off and give it to the Sire. Something is wrong." Knockout whispered, seeing how the birthing had come to a halt, the Eradicon panting hard between cries yet not producing any more of the three young.

*Hey, little guy. You're adorable.* Bumblebee cooed at the burbling sparkling, the tiny Eradicon glad to be cleaned off and wrapped in a blanket. He was passed to his Sire, the mech quickly checking him over. He looked healthy enough.

Knockout growled when he found that one of the sparklings had gotten caught in the valve chamber and was holding everything up. The medic knew the little one would be dead, so he extracted it as quickly as possible and whisked it away before the Carrier knew what was going on.

"Keep it up, you'll have those triplets I promised you'd see in no time!" Knockout lied, quickly handing the limp form of the deceased sparkling to Bumblebee. "Take it to the incinerator before they find out they lost one. Hurry!"

Bumblebee didn't look at the sparkling as he quickly did as his bondmate asked of him. It hurt his spark to know he had just done such a thing with a sparkling, but it was for the best. A Carrier who knew one of their young was lost could be hard to handle.

He turned back to see Knockout had helped the Eradicon deliver the rest of his sparklings, the triplets all squeaking and burbling softly as their Carrier held them in his arms, his visor bright to show he was happy. Thanking Knockout and Bumblebee both, the couple were left alone with their new family.

*Now what?*

"Back to the troublesome pair. We're going to have to force them if they won't mate on their own." he said, knowing with this done he and Bumblebee could spend some time together. Sometimes his job drove him right up the wall.

***

Bumblebee threw one of the Eradicons off of Knockout as the mech attacked, snarling and ready to do as much damage as he could. The brute of a mech was much bulkier than Knockout and managed to bowl him over onto the floor before Bumblebee could drag him off. The other mech, who was actually a massive Vehicon once one looked closer, hung back and watched.

*What is your designation?* Bumblebee asked softly, knowing he could possibly coax the mech into telling him. If he could get one to trust him, it would do them all good.

"GR3Y." the mech replied, spiked shoulders tensed. It was a rarer feature in a Vehicon, something Soundwave most likely figured could produce a very interesting mixed breed between Eradicon and Vehicon if mated.

*Do you want to be the Sire or Carrier? I think you deserve the choice for being so cooperative.* Bumblebee said gently, smiling when the mech came closer.

"Carrier. I always liked the idea of being closer to the little ones." GR3Y admitted, sounding shy and far from aggressive now.

*Let's get you ready, then.* Bumblebee said gently, getting the Vehicon onto the berth while Knockout forced the furious Eradicon over.

"Do I need to make you do it or can you help yourself?"

"I can do it myself!" the mech snarled, swatting Knockout off. His designation was 0M3GA and he was by far the most unruly of the Eradicons Knockout had ever had the displeasure of dealing with. It was probably a factor of his size that made him more dominant and irritable.

OM3GA leapt up onto the berth, releasing his handsome spike, pressurizing it and pinning GR3Y under him with a growl. He made a louder snarl when he nudged at GR3Y's valve to find it still was covered, denying him entrance. GR3Y made a nervous whine and tried to get out from under him, starting to shake.

"Be gentle with him!" Knockout scolded, holding 0M3GA back from getting violent as Bumblebee worked on getting GR3Y to submit.

*If you want to be a Carrier, you have to let him do his job.* Bumblebee said gently, rubbing GR3Y under his jaw to calm him down.

GR3Y nodded and finally pulled his valve cover aside for his partner. 0M3GA made a happy sounding rumble and slid off of GR3Y's back to get a good look at the virgin valve he was going to take. This was going to be good! The scent of the other mech's lubricants were getting his whole frame heated and he felt his spike already weeping transfluid.

GR3Y let out a loud cry as 0M3GA mounted him suddenly, his thrust ripping through his seal and forcing his spike into the tight valve. There was a lot of crying and squealing as GR3Y was wrestled to the berth, now splayed out on his chassis while his rough partner fragged him hard between spread legs. 0M3GA growled and grunted, pawing and nuzzling at his unwilling mate. Bumblebee covered his audio receptors, the pained sounds poor GR3Y was making too much for him.

0M3GA let loose a roar as he suddenly overloaded, Knockout not having noticed so GR3Y got another unpleasant surprise. 0M3GA's spike shot hot transfluid deep into GR3Y and tied with him, getting another loud scream of pain and fear from the mech under him. GR3Y thrashed, twisting and making his partner start yelping as his spike was yanked around.

"Easy! Easy, there! Stay still!" Knockout cried, grasping GR3Y's neck and quickly using a pressure point on him. The mech squealed and went limp, venting hard as 0M3GA nervously started to nuzzle at his cheek.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you." he said softly, settling down beside the quivering Vehicon. "I'll make it up to you somehow, okay?"

"You will be tied for about half an Earth hour or a little less. I'll leave you two to get used to each other. Come along, Bee." Knockout said, watching as the Eradicon that had been aggressive a few moments before started fussing over his partner.

*How often do you have to do this?* Bumblebee asked, door wings pulling back. This was awful!

"Too often. Trust me. But I know something that can keep my mind off of my work...if you know what I mean..."

Later that night Knockout lost himself in Bumblebee's pleasant embrace, letting the tiring events he had been put through pass him by. It was just another day as a medic.


End file.
